The present invention relates generally to medical imaging procedures. Particularly, the present invention relates to a technique for utilizing computer aided detection or diagnosis (CAD) techniques in conjunction with tomographic mammography.
In the developed countries, one out of every eight women develops breast cancer during her lifetime. Among women today, breast cancer is only second to lung cancer in the fatality rate due to cancer. However, the chance of recovery from breast cancer is high if the cancer is detected in its early stages. As awareness and imaging technology have improved, the likelihood of early detection and diagnosis, and therefore, the survival rate for breast cancer has improved in recent years.
In particular, X-ray mammography, both the traditional film version and the more recent digital implementation, has proven effective in asymptomatic screening. Conventional and digital mammography have also proven effective for diagnostic procedures after the identification of a possible abnormality by screening mammogram or clinical breast exam. However more than 10% of screening marmograms result in a recommendation for further diagnostic procedures, including repeat standard mammography, sonography, biopsy, and needle aspiration. Furthermore, the actual rate of malignancy in masses referred for surgical biopsy is less than 25%. These factors, among others, have created interest in developing alternative screening and diagnostic modalities.
Of particular interest are tomagraphic modalities, i.e. those modalities which capture a series of projections and do a series of reconstructions on the data. Unlike conventional modalities, the wide range of data captured by the tomagraphic modalities allow for analysis of the data in various dimensions such as in a two-dimensional image slice or in a three-dimensional volume set or rendering of the imaged object. Examples of tomographic modalities include, but are not limited to, computed tomography (CT), positron emission tomography (PET), nuclear medicine imaging, thermoacoustic tomography (TCT), electrical impedance tomography (EIT), and near infrared optical tomography. (NR).
Of the tomographic modalities, CT is the most prevalent and most fully developed. The CT modality, however, has historically been rejected for mammography due to radiation dose inefficiency resulting from the configuration of current scanners. In particular, current CT scanners acquire images transverse to the breast and require higher X-ray exposure to penetrate the entire thoracic cavity, thereby exposing significant amounts of non-breast tissue to radiation. Techniques which overcome these undesired consequences of CT are therefore desirable. Likewise, the continued development of other tomographic mammography techniques is also desired.
As interest in alternate screening and diagnostic breast imaging modalities increases, it is also desirable to develop computer assisted detection and diagnosis (CAD) algorithms to supplement and assist radiologist review of the mammographic images. CAD is typically based upon various types of analysis of a series of collected images in which the collected images are analyzed in view of the pathologies that arc highlighted by the CAD algorithm. While CAD has been proposed for X-ray mammography, magnetic resonance imaging and ultrasound, it has not been considered as a potential tool in tomographic breast imaging modalities as such modalities have not been aggressively developed. However, the development of CAD in the tomographic modalities associated with mammography is desirable because CAD provides valuable assistance and time-savings to the reviewing radiologist. In particular, the increased quantity of data acquired in a tomographic acquisition make the time-savings and assistance provided by CAD even more important in tomographic imaging than in conventional projection imaging. In addition, due to the nature of tomographic data, CAD presents novel opportunities for utilizing information from Radon-space data, reconstructed two-dimensional slice data, and reconstructed three-Dimensional volume data. The present technique is directed to one or more of these problems.
The present technique provides a novel method and apparatus using CAD to detect and diagnose abnormal structures observed using tomographic marrrnography techniques. Particularly, the technique provides a method and system for processing a tomographic mammogramn generated by a tomographic imaging system. The technique utilizes CAD to assist in the detection and/or diagnosis of abnormal structures within the tomographic mammogram.
In accordance with one aspect of the technique, a method is provided for analyzing mammography data acquired by a tomographic system. The method includes acquiring a tomographic data set from a tomographic mammography system. The tomographic data set is segmented into one or more segmented data sets. One or more features of the one or more segmented data sets are processed to produce one or more feature-processed data sets. The one or more feature-processed data sets are then provided to a reviewer.
The technique also provides a method for analyzing tomographic data in Radon space. The method includes acquiring a tomographic projection data set from a tomographic imaging system. A feature of interest is identified in the tomographic projection data set. A reconstructed data set derived from the tomographic projection data is processed based upon the feature of interest such that the feature of interest is enhanced in the reconstructed data set.
Furthermore, the technique provides a method for analyzing tomographic data. The method includes analyzing a tomographic data set via a first processing path and identifying a feature of interest within the tomographic data set. A related tomographic data set is processed via a second processing path based upon the feature of interest.
The technique also provides a tomographic mammography system that includes a tomographic scanner generally comprising a source and a detector. A computer system is operably coupled to the tomographic scanner via a system controller and operably coupled to a memory element, an operator workstation, and one or more output devices. The computer system is configured to acquire a tomographic data set from the tomographic scanner and segment the tomographic data set into one or more segmented data sets. The computer system is further configured to process one or more features of the one or more segmented data sets to produce one or more feature-processed data sets, and provide the one or more feature-processed data sets to reviewer.
The technique also provides a tomographic imaging system that includes a tomographic scanner generally comprising a source and a detector. A computer system is operably coupled to the tomographic scanner via a system controller and operably coupled to a memory element, an operator workstation, and one or more output devices. The computer system is configured to analyze a tomographic data set via a first processing path, identify a feature of interest within the tomographic data set; and process a related tomographic data set via a second processing path based upon the feature of interest.
Furthermore the technique provides a tomographic mammography system that includes a means for acquiring a tomographic image data set. The tomographic mammography system also includes a means for segmenting the tomographic image data set into one or more segmented data sets and a means for processing one or more features of the one or more segmented data sets to produce one or more feature-processed data sets. In addition, the tomographic mammography system includes a means for providing the one or more feature-processed data sets to reviewer.
The technique furthermore provides a tangible medium for analyzing mammography data acquired by a tomographic system. Code stored on the tangible medium includes a routine for acquiring a tomographic data set from a tomographic mammography system. Routines are also provided for segmenting the tomographic data set into one or more segmented data sets and for processing one or more features of the one or more segmented data sets to produce one or more feature-processed data set. A further routine is provided for providing the one or more feature-processed data sets to a reviewer.